


Пусть горят Гавани

by MagnusKervalen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song Lyrics, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор вдохновлялся артом неподражаемой Sirielle "Let the havens burn".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пусть горят Гавани

Белые стены дворцов почернели от крови и дыма,  
Крови потоки сбегают в спокойные воды –  
Воды, качавшие, как в колыбели,  
Мертвых своих детей.  
Наша земля, что от века не знала  
Кровопролитья, билась в агонии,  
Пламя плясало на берегах Валинора –  
Мы подожгли их.

Как ярко сверкают клинки в наших дланях!  
Как оглушительно бьется сердце!  
Как умирают, теснимые нами,  
Ни в чем не повинные сородичи наши!  
Кровопролитье пьянит наши души,  
Наши мечи разят без пощады,  
Мы совершаем правое дело,  
Мы отомстим за гибель вождя!  
Черное небо стоит над нами,   
Черные воды Великого моря  
Плещут на берег, смывая, как скверну,  
Кровь мореходов, убитых нами.  
Музыка битвы грохочет всюду,  
Смерть распевает хмельную песню,  
Крики и стоны уносятся к небу –  
К черному небу, что их не слышит.  
Славно мы бились – полыхают пожары!  
Славно мы бились – не одолеть нас!  
Тысячи эльфов мы порешили,  
Тысячи родичей мы порешили,  
Во имя Клятвы, и мести, и славы.

Он говорил нам: идите за мною!  
Он говорил: вас ждут земли и слава!  
Мы подойдем к воротам Ангбанда  
И совершим свою месть – иль погибнем!  
Тот, кто отступит – будь проклят навеки!  
Тот, кто отступит – не жди пощады!  
Вала иль эльф, человек или демон –  
Гибель ждет всех, кто мешать мне посмеет!

И мы пошли – обагренные кровью,  
Покинув блаженные наши земли,  
Шли за его горящей душою,  
Шли за его пылающим взором.  
Мы сожгли корабли в Лосгаре,  
Мы отвернулись от родичей наших,  
Мы сразились под звездами Арды  
В великой битве, что будет воспета  
В песнях о нашей несчастной судьбине.

Не одолеть нам врага вовеки –  
Не совершить злосчастную Клятву,  
Кровью чернеют клинки и души,  
Черное пламя точит нам сердце.  
Не услыхать нам более гласа,  
Не увидать нам более лика  
Того, кто повлек нас к великой славе –  
Того, кто обрек нас на страшную гибель.  
Очи, горевшие пламенем гнева,  
Сердце, сгоравшее пламенем мести,  
Гордое сердце погасло навеки,  
Пепел его буйный ветер развеял.

Мы все еще бьемся на поле горя,  
Мы все еще верим в свою Клятву,  
Плечом к плечу стоим мы, братья,  
Встречая песней свою погибель.


End file.
